1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to receptacles, and more particularly to a lawnmower caddy that provides a tool and paraphernalia tray adapted for removable attachment to a push lawnmower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Too many times while mowing the lawn; one must stop the lawnmower and go to the basement or tool shed to retrieve an item needed at that moment in order to continue to cut the lawn. The item might be a screwdriver or pliers to make a mechanical adjustment to the lawnmower, clippers to trim a recalcitrant root, a cell phone to make a forgotten call or simply a paper towel to wipe away perspiration. Whatever the case, and aside from the annoyance factor, time and energy are wasted in stopping the mower and performing the necessary retrieval. It would certainly be a boon if the items one might expect to employ during the lawn-cutting process were readily available and transported in an adjunct supported on the lawnmower. Thus a lawnmower caddy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
There are many devices disclosed in the related art that function as adjuncts for transporting small articles on wheeled vehicles. However, none of the known related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a lawnmower caddy as will subsequently be described and claimed.